The new cultivar ‘TRI RES 08’ is a product of a natural mutation. The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Leroy and Jackie Griffard in April 2004 in Ste. Genevieve, Mo. The new cultivar was discovered in a greenhouse in a group of other Solenostemon plants but exhibited different leaf coloring and growing characteristics. The exact parent plant is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘TRI RES 08’ by terminal cuttings was performed in Ste. Genevieve, Mo. and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.